conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
International Fleet (IF)
(still a work in progress!) Overview Far from what its name seems to suggest, the International Fleet (IF) is by no means a worldwide organization, but simply an alliance of Spacefaring countries that had been built on technologies conceived as one, originally by the Holy Empire of Taiping. The IF's first three members were the Crescent League, the Holy Empire of Britannia and the Taiping Empire, and its headquarters are in Sydney, Australia, one of the member states of the Holy Empire of Britannia. While the IF oversees the member of each league member's efforts to colonize, it also maintains a powerful military presence. Its main interests are defending the planetary system, and thus the vast majority of the projects are directed to colonizing the moons of our current solar systems. The only solid colonization project of a planet outside of our own is the 5-planet system of 55 Cancri. Member Nations *Britannia *Britannian Commonwealth of Australia *Britannian Commonwealth of Canada *Britannian Commonwealth of New Zealand *Egypt *'(Updated) The Fourth Reich' *Holy Empire of Taiping *Jordan *Lebanon *Mozambique *Philippines *Saudi Arabia *Sierra Leone *Tanzania *Turkey *United Arab Emirates *Yemen IF-standard Ships *'Class': Churchill Type: Battleship Country of Origin: Holy Empire of Britannia Description: A massive craft that nears the Liberty in terms of size and boasts a massive array of weaponry and defense at the cost of low speed when not in hyperspace. The Churchill is so far the only spacecraft capable of holding the massive Hyperspace Interdiction System created by the Taiping Empire. However, its massive and overwhelming power makes it a good choice for such a craft. *'Class': Excelsior Type: Scientific/Command/Colonization Vessel Country of Origin: Great Britain Description: A ship that's built to house large amounts of people and/or equipment for long periods of time, the Excelsior-class was built as a flaghip, and as such holds sophisticated coordination software. *'Class': Hajj Type: Colonization Ship Country of Origin: Crescent League Description: A civilian colonization ship that can maintain its own ecosystem. Its weapons, though, are negligible and thus needs a fighter escort in its bay (which at best holds only 12 Suleiman II fighters) *'Class': Jo Eom Type: Colonization Ship Country of Origin: Taiping Empire Description: A heavily armored colonization ship that boasts a respectable fighter escort and stutterfire lasers, but little else. The only colonization ship used by the Taiping Empire. * Class: Lancaster ISF-2 Type: Snubfighter Country of Origin: Great Britain Description: The Fighter of choice of Great Britain, the Lancaster, Specwise, is between the Raptor Fusion and the Oracle in terms of speed and maneuverability in an attempt to balance the two. It uses a pure fusion reactor engine instead of the Yggdrasil drive, lowering efficiency but raising raw power. They have their own atmosphere creation systems, unlike the Suleiman, and are built to allow the user to live inside the Lancaster for some time. *'Class': Oracle and Oracle-2 Type: Snubfighter Country of Origin: Taiping Empire Description: The first fighters of the Taiping Empire, the Oracle and its successor, the Oracle-2, are roughly the matches of their Everetti counterparts, the Raptor Fusion Fighters. However, they have largely been phased out for the new Seven Stars Fighter. *'Class': Osman Type: Destroyer Country of Origin: Crescent League Description: A capital ship with amazing maneuverability, designed to match the AC-002 in its ability to execute maneuvers that would be difficult even for snubfighters. It is built for orbital bombardment. * Class: Seven Stars Type: Snubfighter Country of Origin: Taiping Empire Description: The newest fighter of the Taiping Space fleet. These are prototypes already tested succesfully and now donated to the International Fleet. While few in number, they are one of the most powerful fighters in the international theater. *'Class': Suleiman III Type: Snubfighter Country of Origin: Crescent League Description: A fighter designed by the Crescent League, the Suleiman II-class has an amazingly high speed (at 100,000 MPH), but at the cost of few weapons and weak armor. Most likely, this craft will be relegated to the task of hit-and-run raids due to its ability to mount a hyperdrive. *'Class': Zhang Heng Type: Battlecruiser Country of Origin: Taiping Empire Description: The first spaceborne battlecruiser before the introduction of the AC-002, the Zhang Heng remains a fairly formidable ship that has a low cost and allows for much modification for the interests of the nation. The Zhang Heng-class is used by the UN and many international communities due to the fact that it is fairly easy to build. However, in the Taiping Fleet, it will soon be phased out for the new Zhou Yu class. *'Class: Reisender Type: Multi-task Country of Origin: New Germany Description: The first space ship ever to use Deuterium technology, it has research labs, guns and carbon-fibre sails to harness the power of magnetism and gravity to travel long distances without thouching a single drop of fuel (unless the ship is changing direction, landing or taking off). It is armed with powerful pneumatic cannons that are designed to punch holes in ennemy craft while keeping the craft light and inexpensive. It is also armed with laser defence systems to heat and destroy incoming missiles. *'Class': Star Typhoon Type: Snub fighter Country of Origin: New Germany Description: A small Eurofighter typhoon refitted for space combat and defence of Reisender class star ships. Category:Taiping Empire